DemiSquad!
by April Mayz
Summary: In which the 'DemiSquad', an anti-monster group of young demigods forms and fights to rid the world  USA  of EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! First real chapter! Sorry, my chapters are short because I like to break up the BIG HUGE PLOT SHATTERING DETAILS, and separate them into different chapters. I'll do my best with updating as long as I get reviews. DFTBA, Nerdfighters. **

* * *

><p>Saving the world actually kind of sucks. I mean, yeah, sometimes you get the chicks and a whole lot of recognition. But not if you fail. Or if, say, the whole world does not believe in magical creatures that aren't so nice, as they want your blood. Don't get me wrong. I'm not in this for the credit, or even the girls (I already have one that can kick my butt. No point in trying to impress her with my manly strength). But this was kind of thrown on us at birth. That's why I'm annoyed. It's put upon us to keep the world safe from the "Dangers From Hell." And as the dangers of the Greek "Myth" world are waking up and destroying again, a little more and more violently than usual, the older demigods (plus Nico. Please dot tell him I said that...) formed a pactalliance/task force/Thingy to stop this crap from happening.

We're the DemiSquad. Really cheesy, I know. But I didn't come up with the name. In fact, I had no say at all when it came to the name. And to get all the Geeky effect out of 'DemiSquad' you have to do the cheesy 80's Jump/fist pump with an enthusiastic cheer. DemiSquad! Now all we need are capes!

Tonight is our first official meeting as a pact/alliance/task force/Thingy. And so far we have gotten a long way. We have a name! Woo hoo! Hopefully we'll get more done tonight.

-

It was obvious when the meeting came that no one was going to take the name 'DemiSquad' seriously.

"What about our own kids TV show?" Chris was saying. "We could have our own SuperNerd names."

"Well, I'm not wearing tights," Says Clarisse, "I look fat in them. Also no boys in tights. That's just wrong."

"Dang." replied Nico.

Strangely, the only two people not talking were the Stoll brothers (and me, but that's not the point). Finally I shut everyone up by slamming the butt of RipTide (pen form) on the table. The cap then fell off, nearly making me Shish-Kabob myself through the eye. "Seriously," I yell over the dead quiet that now filled the room. "I know Chiron chose a stupid name, but this is serious. We still have a job to do."

"Well you know, no one will take us seriously with a name like 'DemiSquad' unless we have capes." Nico argued.

"This isn't a joke!" yelled Conner Stoll, throwing his knife on the table and storming out. It would have been a very good dramatic, angry exit, except that the knife just kind of fell off the table and he tripped over his chair on the way out. "Nice control, Leader." He yelled as he slammed the door. Even though he sort of failed the drama part, I give it to him because it got everyone serious and focused and quiet.

"Ok, we need talk serious at least for today. We need to set some foundations for this new project. Things we will talk about today are  
>•Transportation<br>• Bases (Not innapropriate ones, gosh Nico focus!)  
>• How we're going to find out about attacks<br>• Any additional 'big picture' things.  
>"So, let's start with how we're going to find out about attacks." I prompt. Nothing.<p>

"Well," Katie Gardener finally says, "We could use radios, if that's not bad for Demigods and all, and we could also hear reports from Dryads and stuff. They Can pass rumors pretty quickly." Katie is not the brightest (genetic), but sometimes she has really great ideas. She's on the team for her knowledge of nature. It comes in handy when dealing with the backwoods.

"I'll check up on the radio thing, but I don't think there is a problem with that. Good, we're doing good." I say, "Now how about bases or stations?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get some little houses, like just enough room to live houses, and two of us could each share. We would live in designated areas so that we can be on call when needed and can prevent EXTREME damage until we can get backup. The areas Would be big enough for us to be spread out enough, so we can cover more ground, but not too big to handle."

"Areas...?" Katie looked confused.

"Kind of like... Ooh, how should I describe this... Germany during the cold war..."

"Divided, weak, destroyed, sad, torn..." Nico added.

"No!" Annabeth turned on him. "Nothing like that. I was honking more of... School districts or... Congressional districts."

"So we could call them NerdDistricts?"

"You don't have to be here, ya know, Nico." Yelled Annabeth. "So we would divide up the country or just a state or something, because this is a big country, and two of us will live in a little house in a trouble area or in the middle to look out for the people who live in that 'NerdDistrict' as Nico calls it."

I stared at her. "Good job Annabeth."

"Biast," whispered Will Solace.

"Do you have an idea, Will?"

"I just want to say that I call Larina as my cabin buddy. She also calls me, she's just not here today. (Horsie camp)." Larina and Will have been best friends since she came to camp. Will, right now, is in the same position I was in with Annabeth before we started dating on my 16th birthday. Currently just best friends, wishing to be more and do more. He told me how he feels about her when he was over at my house one day. All I can do is hope she feels the same.

"Sure," I say, trying to move on. "So, Annabeth's idea also eliminates most of the transportation issue. All that is left is talking to Chiron about the houses and how big the areas will be and we'll meet tomorrow so that we can get this going as soon as we can. And for the sake of sleep, let's end right now."

"Agreed," Clarisse said, "I've got ten puppies to kill in the morning before everyone wakes up." Katie shrieked and looked faint. "Gods, Katie! Not puppy puppies! Devil puppies. Baby hellhounds. Better dead than alive in these times." Katie still didn't look reassured.

I demised everyone before any more damage was done. Annabeth grabbed my hands and started to pull me out. "I'll be out soon. I just need a minute alone."

"Ok," she kissed me and went to go wait outside.

"Hey, Travis," I said, "What was wrong with Conner today?" Travis and Conner had been living in the city with their mom, but had returned to help out and be part of the 'DemiSquad'.

"He wants to get this going as soon as possible," Travis replied.

"Oh, that's good. At least someone is taking this seriously. He just seemed angry."

"No. That's his way on not crying in front of people. His mortal girlfriend was just killed by a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review (I'm probibly annoying you already). Also, if you haven't yet, please read **_Nico's Summer Diary_** and **_Ann's English Journal_** (By **BassoonGodess**). The third one (Name still undecided) is coming out THIS SUMMER (or whenever Real-Life-Ann and I finish it and she finishes Ann's...). **

**Teaser: It has two authors...**


	2. The Epic Forming of the SuperNerds

**A/N: Yay! First real chapter! Sorry, my chapters are short because I like to break up the BIG HUGE PLOT SHATTERING DETAILS, and separate them into different chapters. I'll do my best with updating as long as I get reviews. DFTBA, Nerdfighters. **

* * *

><p>Saving the world actually kind of sucks. I mean, yeah, sometimes you get the chicks and a whole lot of recognition. But not if you fail. Or if, say, that if none of the world believes in magical creatures that want to kill you. Don't get me wrong. I'm not in this for the credit, or even the girls (I already have one that can kick my butt. No point in trying to impress her with my "manly strength"). But this was kind of thrown on us at birth. That's why I'm annoyed. It's put upon us to keep the world safe from the "Dangers From Hell."<p>

And by 'us' I mean me and my friends. We are the DemiSquad (really cheesy, I know. But I didn't come up with the name. In fact, I had no say at all when it came to the name). And to get all the Geeky effect out of 'DemiSquad' you have to do the cheesy 80's Jump/fist pump with an enthusiastic cheer. "DemiSquad!" Now all we need are capes!

As the dangers of the Greek "Myth" world are waking up and destroying again, more violently and often than usual, sometimes even attacking mortals, the older demigods (plus Nico. Please dot tell him I said that...) formed a pact/alliance/task force/Thingy to stop this crap from happening. Tonight is our first official meeting as a pact/alliance/task force/Thingy. And so far we have gotten a long way. We have a name! Woo hoo! Hopefully we'll get more done tonight.

-

It was obvious when the meeting came that no one was going to take the name 'DemiSquad' seriously.

"What about our own kids TV show?" Chris was saying. "We could have our own SuperNerd names."

"Well, I'm not wearing tights," Says Clarisse, "I look fat in them. Also no boys in tights. That's just wrong."

"Dang." replied Nico.

Strangely, the only two people not talking were the Stoll brothers (and me, but that's not the point). Finally I shut everyone up by slamming the butt of Riptide (pen form) on the table. The cap then fell off, nearly making me Shish Kabob myself through the brains. "Seriously," I yell over the dead quiet that now fills the room. "I know Chiron chose a stupid name, but this is serious. We still have a job to do."

"Well you know, no one will take us seriously with a name like 'DemiSquad' unless we have capes." Nico argued.

"This isn't a joke!" yelled Conner Stoll, throwing his knife on the table and storming out. It would have been a very good dramatic, angry exit, except that the knife just kind of fell off the table and he tripped over his chair on the way out. He slammed the door. Even though he sort of failed the drama part, I give it to him because it got everyone serious and focused and quiet.

"Ok, we need talk serious at least for today. We need to set some foundations for this new project. Things we will talk about today are  
>• Transportation<br>• Bases (Not inappropriate ones, gosh Nico focus!)  
>• How we're going to find out about attacks<br>• Any additional 'big picture' things.  
>"So, let's start with how we're going to find out about attacks." I prompt. Nothing.<p>

"Well," Katie Gardener finally says, "We could use radios, if that's not bad for Demigods and all, and we could also hear reports from Dryads and stuff. They can pass rumors pretty quickly." Katie is not the brightest (genetic), but sometimes she has really great ideas. She's on the team for her knowledge of nature.

"I'll check up on the radio thing, but I don't think there is a problem with that. Good, we're doing good." I say, "Now how about bases or stations?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get some little houses, like just enough room to live houses, and two of us could each share and we can live in designated areas so that we can be on call when needed or can prevent EXTREME damage until we can get backup."

I stared at her. "Good job Annabeth."

"Biased," whispered Will Solace.

"Do you have an idea, Will?"

"I just want to say that, if we're going to follow through with the cabin idea that you feel is so brilliant, I call Larina as my cabin buddy. She also calls me; she's just not here today. And I am also for the cabin idea." Larina and Will have been best friends since she came to camp. Will, right now, is in the same position I was in with Annabeth before we started dating on my 16th birthday. Currently just best friends, wishing to be more and do more. He told me how he feels about her when he was over at my house one day. All I can do is hope she feels the same.

"Sure," I roll my eyes, trying to move on. "So, Annabeth's idea also eliminates most of the transportation issue. All that is left is talking to Chiron about the houses and how big the areas will be and we'll meet tomorrow so that we can get this going as soon as we can. And for the sake of sleep, let's end right now."

"Agreed," Clarisse said, "I've got ten puppies to kill in the morning before everyone wakes up." Katie shrieked and looked faint. "Gods, Katie! Not _puppy_ puppies! _Devil_ puppies. Baby _hell_hounds. Better dead than alive in these times." Katie still didn't look reassured.

I demised everyone before any more damage was done. Annabeth grabbed my hands and started to pull me out. "I'll be out soon. I just need a minute alone."

"Ok," she kissed me and went to go wait outside.

"Hey, Travis," I said, "What was wrong with Conner today?" Travis and Conner had been living in the city with their mom, but had returned to help out and be part of the 'DemiSquad'.

"He wants to get this going as soon as possible," Travis replied.

"Oh, that's good. At least someone is taking this seriously. He just seemed angry. He's not usually that serious about this kind of stuff. I figured you two would be leading this 'SuperNerd' stuff."

"No. Getting mad is his way on not crying in front of people. His mortal girlfriend was one of the mortals killed in the recent monster attacks. That's why we're here so fast." He scooted his chair back, successfully not tripping, and left me alone in the room, staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review (I'm probibly annoying you already). Also, if you haven't yet, please read **_Nico's Summer Diary_** and **_Ann's English Journal_** (By **BassoonGodess**). The third one (Name still undecided) is coming out THIS SUMMER (or whenever Real-Life-Ann and I finish it and she finishes Ann's...). **

**Teaser: It has two authors...**


	3. Division and the Art of Cabin Cleaning

**A/N: Ok, so I had a little typo in the last post of this chapter. Actually, it was one huge typo. Anyways, I'm sorry about it. Please review! And happy Easter!**

* * *

><p>"I had no idea she was one of the 'Monster's Mortals'."<p>

"Neither did I, Belli," I don't like sounding one of those fake boyfriends. I call her Belli because during the summer when she was wearing her orange bikini (hottttt) I would poke her stomach and she would flip out because that's one of her only tickle spots. Also, she hates being called 'Annabell' and 'Bell' and 'Ann/Anna.'

"I don't know what to do," I said to her.

"Simple, Seaweed Brain," she replied, "Get this 'DemiSquad' thing on the road as fast as possible. This gets a 4, for lousy bed making." She wrote a neat, Annabeth 4 next to the Apollo cabin's symbol. We were on cabin duty this week. Something we wouldn't have to do once we started up the DemiSquad. "Now, to Poseidon."

I groaned. I had begged Annabeth to let us save the Poseidon cabin for last because I hadn't cleaned up yet. The night before, after walking Annabeth back to her cabin, I went down to the lake and sat at the bottom and thought about what Travis had said. By the time I got home it was really late and so I just crashed in a random bunk in my clothes. I was actually wearing the same thing from the day before, but no one really noticed.

I stopped in front of her, blocking her from the door. "Can I have five seconds to clean up? Please?"

She sighed, but was smiling. "Sure, Seaweed Brain. FIVE seconds, and I'm counting."

I ran inside and scooped up as much clothes and junk as I could off the floor and stuffed them into drawers. "Five!" Annabeth called and stepped inside.

"Gods, Seaweed brain," she said looking around, "I can't imagine what it was like five seconds ago. What were you doing yesterday?"

"Uhh... Training... Hanging out with you... Holding a meeting... Sleeping..." I defended myself.

She poked a pair of boxers that I had missed with the eraser of her pencil. "Well, I'll be generous and give it a 2."

"Fair enough," I decided, kissing her. I figured I didn't deserve anything higher, since I didn't work that hard to clean up. Together Annabeth and I went off to our next activity.

Annabeth and I brainstormed most of the day, so by the time the meeting came we had plenty of ideas. We had an additional member today, Larina, who wasn't really new but it was her first meeting. Larina was a beautiful sandy haired Athena girl who had come to camp just two years before. She mostly hung out with Will and they were very cute together, but not dating.

The Stoll brothers weren't there yet, but I figured I'd let it go because of yesterday's explosion. "Alrighty, everyone. We have gotten permission to use radios and we have permission to do the houses so today we'll-" I was cut off by Travis guiding Conner into the room and into a chair.

"Sorry," Conner said, "Keep going."

"Today we're going to chose roommates and we'll also draw out the boundaries for the 'NerdDistricts'." Nico did the cha-Ching fist.

"So I missed most of the meeting yesterday, so can I have a re-cap, please," said Conner.

"Yeah, me too," Agreed Larina and Matt, who had also joined late. Matt was a boy from the underrepresented Hephaestus cabin. He was tan, his mother from Cuba, and muscly like every other kid from his cabin. His hair was sort of mussy, like a cow licked his hair sideways and he just left it there for looks. He also liked Toms.

So Annabeth told them about the radios and houses and 'NerdDistricts' and the roommate thing.

"So let's start off with the districts. We need to decide how big of a district we can handle. Then we need to decide if we're going to try to keep the whole country safe or just a region."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to a region, do as much good as we could do there, destroy some monster hideouts, and move on. Instead of just staying in one spot of the country and ignoring the rest. Help as many people as possible." Conner was finally getting into the conversation. It was good that he was not yelling and throwing sharp things anymore.

"Nice," I replied. "I think it's a good plan. The only problem is that we might not be in the same region as a big attack. Anyone have ideas on how we could eliminate that problem."

And for the first time Clarisse had a good idea. "Well, we could have a special team of, maybe, two people. Nico and whoever is Nico's partner, because Nico can shadow travel."

"Ooh! I can get my half sister, Skye. She can shadow travel too!" Nico piped up.

"Ok, so Nico go get Skye," I said, "And we'll discuss what regions need us the most. Make a priority list."

"The Pacific Northwest is pretty troubled right now," Chris said, "What with Mt. St. Helens and all."

"Alright. Pacific Northwest is defiantly a troubled spot the Chiron's been watching," I tell him, "But maybe we should just focus on the Pacific part. Things are also happening in California that will need surveillance."

"Ok, so now we divide up the land?" Annabeth said.

"Like Indians?"

"Native Americans, first of all. And second, they were the ones being divided, Katie." corrected Will.

"Oh," Katie said, disappointed.

"Back on track," Annabeth waved her hands in front if her face like a Hoo Doo. "How big will the 'NerdDistricts' be?"

"Depending on the groups," Matt said. He was also good at math, something that would come in handy for calculations. "How many do we have? We'll also need to know how much land we're trying to cover."

"We have 12 people, including Skye that's joining us today, so that's six groups. We want to cover the Pacific coastline, so Washington, Oregon and California. Anyone know how big those three states are put together?" I asked, getting an immediate response from Katie and her new Smart Phone.

"You have WiFi here?" Will said, astonished.

"Yes," Katie said, "But I don't need WiFi with this phone."

Just then Nico came back with Skye and two other people. "So, I went to get just Skye and she was playing volleyball with her boyfriend, Dwyn," the cute brown haired boy waved, "Had to come with and so I thought, 'Heck. If everyone else gets to bring their girlfriends and boyfriends why can't I,' so I went and got Ari." The girl next to Dwyn smiled and waved.

I have seen them around camp before with Nico and I knew their names. Skye Elizon, the blonde haired Daughter of Hades (I know, kind of weird to think about) who always wore a camouflage baseball hat with her hair pulled through the back in a ponytail and always had a white flower necklace made of bone with black rope going around her neck. On her first day at camp she threw up all over the field and my shoes right in front of everyone, and for no reason other than nerves. I feel bad for remembering her that way, but if someone threw up on your shoes you would never forget it.

The other girl, Ari, I knew was Nico's girlfriend because he talks a lot about her. She was the daughter of Apollo, had long, straight, auburn hair which she liked down and brushed. Her eyes were a goldish brown. she came to camp the same day Skye did and even though she is free and a little moody she isn't as wild as Skye.

Dwyn had been at camp for a long time. He had a twin brother, Daire that had betrayed camp and joined an evil woman named Iantha who had a monster-making base in the middle of the desert. They were sons of Hermes, even more evidence that sons of Hermes have tendencies to make bad friends. Luckily, they were able to save Daire from ruining his life entirely, and he is now living with his mom to recover from the emotional trauma. Dwyn had curly brown hair, very blue eyes and one dimple. Girls thought that he was adorable. Skye, I knew, was his girlfriend.

"Nico..." Annabeth started. "You know Chiron was hesitant to let you come because of how old you were, and now you want three more kids your age come along? I know Skye has to come along, but not Ari and Dwyn."

Now, I knew, as soon as she said 'kids', what Nico would do. He was touchy about being younger. "We're not any less capable than you!" he yelled. "Ari can shoot as far as Will..."

"Farther," added Will.

"Skye can shadow travel farther than Matt can throw, Dwyn is an excellent swordsman. We've all been on a dangerous quest and killed tons of monsters. Ari DIED but look at her today. Alive and active." Ari jumped in the air and clicked her heels to demonstrate. "So why can't we go? Because we're not old enough? I thought camp didn't discriminate!"

Annabeth was quiet for a minute, then she sighed and said, "Alright Nico. They can come. I think I know how we're going to do the groups and still have six."

"Ok!" Katie suddenly yelled. "Added all up the square miles of Washington, Oregon, and California is... 333,396 square miles."

Everyone was quiet. "About 55,000 miles each." Matt finally said.

"What about just Washington?" Chris suggested.

Katie typed some more into her phone. "That's still 11,000 miles each, but if we only focus on one half of it would only be 5,500 each and we could do that. But does everyone have a car?"

Not everyone did, but arrangements were made so that one was handy or so that they had a form of transportation. The next thing to do was chose partners. We had set a map out on the table with the new 'NerdDistricts' drawn. People talked it over then signed up for a district with a certain person.

"One rule!" I shouted over the agreements. "Chiron said that you have to be over 17 to share a room with a person of a different gender. Plus, you need mutual agreement. It's a 'safety' thing."

Nico stamped his foot.

In the end the groups looked like this:  
>•Annabeth and me (obviously)<br>•Clarisse and Chris  
>•Will and Larina (just as Will had called)<br>•Travis and Conner  
>•Nico, Dwyn and Matt (So that Nico and Skye could leave and their roommates could still be in a group of two)<br>•Ari, Skye and Katie  
>And our Special Ops group:<br>•Skye and Nico (Shadow traveling to wherever they are needed)

Chiron says we'll pack tomorrow and leave the day after. We have the houses and everything we'll need to live.

Our operation to save the world begins... In two days... Plus how long it takes to get there... So more like eight days...

Go DemiSquad!…I made that awkward...


End file.
